Daylight
by YourFace1999
Summary: The night before Lucy leaves for her first alone mission and Natsu visits her that night and cant stop worrying until she gets home.


**Authors note: while reading the story there will be lyrics imagine the lyrics in the background. While you are envisioning what is happening play the lyrics in the back ground****. It is Natsu's POV later**** and at first it's a ****3****rd**** person POV****.**

_Here I am waiting; I'll have to leave soon _

_Why am I, holding on? _

_We knew this day would come, we knew it all along _

_How did it, come so fast?_

Natsu jumped into Lucy's apartment window like he always does. He inspected the room noticing that everything was cleaned and spotless. Which meant Lucy was asleep. Sure enough when he looked over at her bed she was curled up asleep. Her face was in total peace she was happily sleeping. She was going on her first mission by herself tomorrow. Natsu begged master who has assigned her to this mission to let him come. He firmly said no and wouldn't let him come or anyone. I knew one day she would go on her own but he didn't expect him to be so unready for it. So not ready to let her go. His only love. He wasn't ready to let her go back out in the world alone in danger.

_This is our last night but it's late _

_And I'm trying not to sleep _

_Cause I know, when I wake,_

_ I will have to slip away_

Natsu slipped into her bed beside her. He would have normally passed out right then and there but he was trying to stay awake. He wouldn't sleep all night because he knew she would be gone for the next 3 nights and 4 days. He bent his arms so his hand was on his ear and his elbow was bent and his muscles were showing. He pulled Lucy closer and put her head on his bicep, his arm around her waist. Natsu was going to savor the moment he knew before she woke up he had to leave. He didn't want to leave the girl he loved but he had to.

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go _

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close _

_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own _

_But tonight I need to hold you so close _

_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah _

_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah_

Natsu tightened his grip not so it was uncomfortable just so he knew she wasn't going to move. What was he going to do for the next 4 days? He stopped and Lucy moved her arm. The next day they would be totally alone. By sunset the next day she would be gone on her mission. The night was all he had with her. No one to bother them, it was the one time Lucy was truly on his. No scary Erza no stupid ice stripper, no annoying guild members making him mad, no perverts making comments about Lucy's body no stupid spirit kitty. His. He got closer so they were pressed up against each other, he lay his face down in her neck. It is where her scent was strongest. He could smell her fresh vanilla, mixed with some sort of tropical shampoo. God he was getting high off her scent. He loved it he loved her and it killed in a blissfully painful way. But he wouldn't change it for nothing.

_Here I am staring at your perfection _

_In my arms, so beautiful _

_The sky is getting back the stars are burning out _

_Somebody slow it down._

Then Lucy turned around to face him. She grabbed his scarf and held him close to her. He could just die not only was he holding her she was holding him. I moved some hair from her face so I could see her fully. Wow she was beautiful he knew that. He knew that every day every time he was near her but he always held it in. But now he didn't "Luce hey Luce… your beautiful." He must have stared at her for hours watching her face movements during sleep while dreaming because when he looked at the window dawn was about to take its turn. Why couldn't time just stop?

_This is way too hard, cause I know _

_When the sun comes up, I will leave _

_This is my last glance that will soon be memory _

Natsu POV

I didn't want her to go I begged and pleaded. But no they weren't going to change their minds. I would have to keep this memory dear to me while she was away. I knew she would come back she was that strong she was my Lucy. I went to get up but she pulled me back down to her. I felt her mumble something in her sleep. I let sleep come to me.

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go _

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close _

_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own _

_But tonight I need to hold you so close _

I woke up Lucy was still clinging to me. But I knew it was time to leave her. I knew somewhere as much as I didn't want to go she didn't want to let me go. Well at least I hoped she didn't. I slipped out of her bed and out her window.

_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah _

_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah_

It was early morning and Lucy was all packed and ready. Lucy was giving Ice stripper and Erza a huge insuring she would be okay. Then she came over to me "looks like I have to go." I felt a tight squeeze in his chest. I grabbed her suddenly wrapped my arms around her crushing her into a hug and he whispered "be careful Lucy please." She hugged me back "I will." She held his hand for a moment and I let it slip from his grasp.

_I never wanted to stop because _

_I don't wanna start all over, start all over _

_I was afraid of the dark but now it's all that I want, _

_All that I want, all that I want._

I watched her walk away sun still rising that's how early it was. At that moment he would give anything for those precious moments when he was in her bed last night. For the first time ever I wanted someone else's magic. I walked Ultear's her time arc magic so I could go back in time where I was still with Lucy and I could somehow change Gramps mind. I never wanted nighttime so bad.

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go _

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close _

_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own _

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

I could feel her absence like a void. Something missing, well because something was. Lucy. Happy kept asking me to go fishing but besides night time when I retreated to Lucy's house I didn't want to leave. Stripper and Erza kept trying to guilt me into a mission but I wouldn't go. What if Lucy came back early what if I came back late. What if she didn't come back and I didn't know because I was out on a mission. Every day I came to guild in her absence I sat on her bar stool.

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go _

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close _

_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own _

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

She was a day late she wasn't here. Last night I attacked master to let me go look for her. It wasn't until Erza and Mira-Jane dragged me out of the guild I left. Mira seemed to be the one calming me down. Soft reassuring words that she would come back and safe and sound. But how was I to calm down when the woman I loved was missing. She wasn't here. Where was my Lucy? Clearly not here. The sun was setting; I guess it was time for me to go back to her house. Where was she? As I got to her house I looked down the street and seen it. Peach colored skin, golden blond hair reflecting warm orange in the sun set and brown eyes you could just melt in. Lucy.

_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah _

_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah_

I ran my fastest and my hardest to her. She smiled wide "Natsu!" I stopped suddenly in front of her and wrapped my arms around her lifting her off the ground spinning her around. Lucy and I laughed as I spun her. I put her down and let my hands fall on her cheeks "You're late." She smiled "yeah sorry my train-"I cut her off by shaking my head and placing my forehead on hers "doesn't matter now you're safe and your home and you're never leaving without me again." Her smile got even wider and our eyes locked.

_Oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah) _

_Oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah!_

I let my one hand slide around her waist and kept my other hand on the side of her face. She searched my eyes for answers I don't know if she found them. Now or never, I thought to myself. I kissed her. I watched her eyes widen then shut and her kiss me back, then I let my eyes shut too. I don't know how long we were kissing but suddenly we heard someone clear there throat. And there was jungle woman and stripper here to ruin the moment. Lucy blushed and hid her face in the crook of my neck. I pulled her into me and in the middle of Grey and Erza's lecturing I felt Lucy mouth "I love you." Into my neck. I leaned down a whispered in her ear "I love you too." She started to giggle as Erza's yelling got louder and she threatened to kill me. Grey was laughing out loud. They may drive me nuts, we may be a mix maxed bunch but I truly wouldn't want it any other way.

"NATSU YOU DEFLOWER HER BEFORE YOUR MARRIED I WILL SKIN YOUR SCALES OFF!" okay maybe I would like that differently. But Lucy's laughing and reassuring Erza really made me realize I wouldn't change a goddamn thing. Even Erza and all her screaming.


End file.
